womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NWA-TNA PPV 14: September 25, 2002
Goldylocks interviews several talents throughout the show. An unknown fan challenges Bruce. Event recap Goldy Locks backstage Backstage, Goldylocks witnesses Jerry Lynn is attacking Sonny Siaki sending him into walls and trash cans. Siaki comes back and sends Lynn into a bathroom door. They are sending each other into walls and really just punching each other. Security comes over and breaks things up, Don Harris shoves both men to end the brawl. Amazing Red is walking to the back where he is attacked by Ron Killings. Killings says “I will get them before they get me.” Earlier today, Goldylocks was outside interviewing Bruce. Sarah Lee, the ticket lady, gets in Bruce’s face for taking her parking spot. She slaps Bruce and Bruce gets really pissed until some officials come over to stop the matter. Goldylocks is with Brian Lawler and his girlfriend, April Pennington. Lawler says that whatever he and his girlfriend do are between themselves. Lawler’s girlfriend says that she has been dealing with Lawler’s issues that included apparently physical abuse, but Lawler cut her off and said that is their business. Lawler kicks the camera crew out of the locker room. Goldylocks is with Jeff Jarrett. Goldylocks mentions that Jarrett’s attempts of getting the World title is more of a dream than a reality. Jarrett tells Goldylocks to keep on smoking whatever she is smoking. Jarrett says that he has been focusing on one goal and that is the belt. Jarrett says he needs to eliminate Hall, Waltman and BG James. Jarrett also says that it’s just business in regards to Ron Killings. Goldylocks is with AJ Styles. Styles is acting very cocky since beating Low Ki. Styles says that he is best sports entertainer and that it doesn’t matter if he is cocky or have a big mouth. Styles says that he will be at the top of TNA. Styles brings up a ladder and says that gives him an idea. Sarah Lee confronts Bruce * Note: Segment removed from IMPACT Plus Bruce makes his way out to the ring and cuts his weekly promo. Bruce says that he isn’t going through PMS. Bruce almost bought into women being equaled. Bruce actually even motions oral sex on camera, not sure that is a good thing. Bruce says none of the women in Tennessee can step in the ring with him. Bruce says he is the only woman in the building. Bruce rips on Mike Tenay’s wife throughout the promo. Sarah the ticket lady storms the ring with a broom and Bruce is all set to fight Bruce. Don West tries to get the fans to want Sarah to fight Bruce. Don Harris down and prevents her from entering the ring. Match results * Tag team match: Scott Hall & Syxx-Pac defeated Brian Lawler (with April Pennington) & Elix Skipper in 9:09 when Pac pinned Skipper after hitting the X-Factor; Lawler constantly showered verbal abuse on April during the match, and he threatened Don West when he tried to intervene on her behalf; After the match, Jeff Jarrett came out and attacked Hall & Pac, hitting each with the Stroke TNA Head of Security Don Harris eventually made the save. Critical reception Notes * IMPACT Plus, the streaming service for NWA:TNA, removed the Bruce/Sarah Lee confrontation that originally aired on the broadcast. Category:Impact Wrestling Category:NWA-TNA weekly pay-per-views Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:April Pennington Category:Athena (Amy Young) Category:Goldy Locks Category:Sarah Lee